when you fall asleep
by theotherthompson
Summary: Recently the news has been talking about the quarantine sites for the Infected and how some of the poorer countries have been having trouble containing them. It just makes me nervous. I'd rather be closer to civilisation if something happens. Not that I'd rather be with the Dursley's if the world goes to hell. Zombie AU.


**AN:** QFLC Round 13 entry. Used prompts _restriction of no spells_ , the _style of a travel journal_ , and the _dystopian AU_. (1,5 and 7 respectively.)

I was like, dystopia? TIME FOR ZOMBIES. So yeah. Zombies are one of my favourite AUs, even though I've only written one other Zombie AU. On another note this is faintly HPCD aka Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory if you read between the lines, lol.

The title comes from the song Oblivion by Bastille.

Warning! Non-explicit violence typical of a Zombie AU.

Total word count: 2,189 (according to FFnet)

* * *

 **July 30th, 2015. Little Whinging.**

This is a journal that I bought for the week-long field trip that begins tomorrow. The teacher wants us to write journal entries about the trip. This isn't something that I'm used to, but I'll attempt it.

For the dreaded fieldtrip my History class is going out by train to look at the old castles and stuff there. I'm surprised Stonewall even has the money for it, considering how run-down the campus is. The school building looks like a prison, the concrete has more potholes than I have fingers, and the grounds behind the school are so overgrown it might as well be part of the forest. If the school has money, why not spend it on maintaining the grounds and buildings?

In any case, I don't think that I should go. Recently the news has been talking about the quarantine sites for the Infected and how some of the poorer countries have been having trouble containing them. Some of my classmates have been talking about how the British government has been sending more of the military to the containment zone and aren't letting in any of the reporters. It just makes me nervous. I'd rather be closer to civilisation if something happens.

Not that I'd rather be with the Dursley's if the world goes to hell.

* * *

 **July 31st, 2015. 12:01 AM. Scotland.**

The train part of the trip is over. On the bus right now, boy next to me is dead asleep. I think his name is Cedric, but I can't really remember. He's nice enough, though. Apparently he was held back a year and transferred to Stonewall. Wouldn't tell me why.

Happy birthday to me.

* * *

 **July 31st, 2015. Afternoon. Edinburgh, Scotland.**

Just heard on the radio that the Infected have broken out of the containment field. The government is telling people that the military is handling it, but people here are nervous. My classmates have been saying stuff like we need to go to the hardware store and set up a safe place now rather than wait. The teachers have obviously vetoed that.

I'm kind of freaking out. Just five minutes ago Stuart - the kid that's always high - came up to me completely sober and said, "the zombie apocalypse has begun."

Some of the older kids are saying that if the teacher won't let them go they'll go out without her.

I'm going to go with them. If there's one thing that living with the Dursley's has taught me it's to assume the worst and prepare for the worst.

* * *

 **August 1st, 2015. Morning. Highway in Scotland.**

The older kids bought a bunch of stuff from the hardware store, sport store, and grocery stores. Mostly it's just junk food and stuff they could use as weapons. Ms. Umbridge almost didn't let them on the bus. She almost didn't let me on the bus either, which was completely ridiculous.

I ignored what she told us to do and went with them, sure, but I didn't buy a wooden bat and nails like Jerome. I only bought a metal bat - that's $300 of the money I made from that stupid job at Tesco down the drain if nothing comes of the Break - that's what people are calling the incident yesterday when the Infected broke through quarantine.

I also bought other supplies, especially things you would use in hiking. New hiking boots as well, and I traded the wooden backup bat I had with a guy who stayed on the bus for a thick hiking jacket. It's Autumn, and while it hasn't been raining that much yet it's getting colder. I've taken out my warmer clothes from my suitcase and am now wearing them underneath the jacket. Some I stuffed into my backpack to cushion the stuff in there. Mostly it's just cans of food that doesn't go bad for a long time. There's a couple sandwiches in there and a first aid kit as well.

I'm going to try negotiating with one of the others for Swiss army knife.

* * *

 **August 1st, 2015. Afternoon.**

Cedric is sticking close by to me. He punched a kid that tried to take my stuff earlier. He has his own supplies, since he was one of the older kids that went out, so it's not likely that he's hanging around to try and take my things.

It feels surprisingly good to have someone at my back.

* * *

 **August 2nd, 2015. Inventory:**

\- Hiking first aid kit

\- Swiss army knife

\- 3 cans of beans

\- 2 cans of ready to eat food

\- 2 long sleeves

\- 1 shirt

\- 1 metal bat

\- 1 pair of hiking boots

\- 1 waterproof hiking jacket

\- mobile phone plus charger

\- 20 meters of rope

\- small plastic water bottle

 **Need:**

\- gloves - hiking gloves/sport gloves?

\- sturdy water bottle (metal)

\- waterproof tarp or blanket

\- solar radio?

\- safe place

* * *

 **August 5th, 2015. Nearing Aberdeen, Scotland.**

Infected now in major cities of Britain. Major cities like London are on lockdown.

My class has split into two. Those who follow Umbridge and think the sun shines out of her ass and that she definitely knows how to bloody survive an apocalypse or even knows a thing about dystopian societies.

Then there are the sane people who want to leave and find somewhere defensible, which I'm part of.

The problem is that Umbridge has transport that doubles as temporary shelter, gas, and food.

And that none of us in the sane group know much about Scotland. We don't know where to go. Maybe if we found a local - but with the big cities on the verge of collapse it's not likely we'll run into anyone friendly.

* * *

 **August 7th, 2015. Aberdeen, Scotland.**

Infected in Scotland. Glasgow is now under lockdown.

Everyone's scared. Umbridge and the other teachers on this trip have told us that they've "made the unanimous decision to stay in Aberdeen until further notice."

We don't have enough money to stay at a hotel or even motel, so we're all sleeping in the bus. At night people in hoods have started to hang around nearby the bus. They haven't done anything yet, but we're Stonewall kids; we can make a good guess on what's going to happen. They're people without a lot of money and this apocalypse is making them desperate.

Right now all we can do is have someone do a night watch and wait for the city to fall into chaos.

Cedric told me last night that some people are making plans to rob stores for more things as soon as the looting starts. He asked if I was going to join.

I don't know anymore.

* * *

 **August 9th, 2015. Morning. Aberdeen, Scotland.**

In the lot that we've parked the bus there are flowers growing in the pothole in the middle. They're daisies.

* * *

 **August 9th, 2015. Night. Aberdeen, Scotland.**

I met a boy named Ron. His family lives an hour away from the city, on a farm. They're here in the city to buy supplies.

He's really nice. I feel bad that him or someone in his family is probably going to die. Out of ten people, someone's likely to die.

Cedric is sad. He's afraid for his family at home. He asked me if I had anyone at home I was worried about.

I changed the subject.

* * *

 **August 14th, 2015. Two hours outside of Aberdeen, Scotland.**

Looting began in the city three nights ago. Infected appeared in the city a day later.

They're spreading faster than I thought they would.

* * *

 **August 15th, 2015. Scotland.**

I killed an Infected. No. I didn't kill an infected. I killed a zombie.

* * *

 **August 15th, 2015. Scotland.**

I didn't know her name. Jerome told me that I'd forget about her soon enough. I just feel as if I shouldn't forget her. She was a zombie, she tried to kill me, but she was a person once too. Her family might be dead. Maybe she didn't even have anyone before the Break.

If I don't, who else will remember?

I asked Cedric what he thinks. He told me to do what felt right.

His hands are warm.

* * *

 **August 16th, 2015. Scotland.**

Bus broke down. Umbridge wants to wait around to repair it, but the road is too open and everyone's nervous about staying in one place too long.

There's going to be a showdown soon. I can feel it.

Cedric has been sticking by even closer than he was before. I think me almost dying has triggered all of his protective instincts. Then again, I've been sticking by to him as well. I don't really trust anyone else here.

* * *

 **August 17th, 2015. Scotland.**

Bus still broken. Class has split into two groups. One group is staying by the bus, while the other is heading North to a castle. Defensible, far away from other people, has a source of water nearby. Sounds like a great place to stay.

Luckily during the looting Stonewall managed to get a bunch of mountain bikes and a couple of maps.

Wow. I feel terrible for writing that. "Luckily we stole things."

I don't think I need to say which group Cedric and I joined.

* * *

 **Late August, 2015. Scotland.**

Group was attacked today. We were lucky the last couple of times it happened, everyone wasn't hurt and we managed to get away from the zombies or put them down.

This time we weren't so lucky. Someone was bitten.

We decided to tie him down to see if he'd Turn. He Turned in three hours. We put him down soon after.

The others in the group act like he was never part of the group. It's like they forgot him completely.

* * *

 **Note:**

Zombies use hearing to find people. Can't see or smell very well.

* * *

 **Fall, 2015. Scotland.**

Met Ron again. Also met his family, family friends, and some people they managed to pick up on the way.

The Stonewall group traveled with them for a few days before breaking off. They're going to the safe zone they heard about on the radio that Joe had. They think that the government - or at least the military - is a good option because of the resources they have.

All I hear is "enclosed area," and "lots of people." It's going to be a disaster, I know it.

I'm staying with the Hogwarts group. That's what I'm calling them at least. We're making our way to Hogwarts to make it our base if possible.

Cedric looked like he would go with the Stonewall group, but he's with me still. Right next to me actually. He's sleeping.

As much as I like Ron and Hermione and the others, I'm glad he's with me.

* * *

 **Fall. Scotland.**

Ron, Hermione, Cedric and I are working together to gather food for the group. We met a couple of other survivors while we were foraging.

They tried to kill us for our food and equipment. We're okay, but I'm worried about Cedric's leg. He hasn't said anything, but we can all see he's limping now. It's not serious, just a strain at most. It's just he's slower now. We're constantly on the move so he can't really stay off his feet to let it heal. He would always run beside me even though he's faster than me because he's got long legs.

Now he's slower than I am.

It makes me nervous.

* * *

 **Fall. Scotland.**

Cedric was bitten.

* * *

 **Cedric Diggory**

 _1997 - Fall 2015_

Light brown hair that he combed back with his hands. Light grey eyes. White teeth. Warm hands. Tall, athletic.

Kind.

Didn't even get a proper burial. I put down flowers to cover up the blood, but it soaked into the white petals.

* * *

 **Winter. Scotland.**

Hogwarts now in the horizon.

* * *

 **Winter. Scotland.**

Hogwarts somewhat defensible. Need to repair some places, but the stone walls around the property have been keeping out most of the zombies.

* * *

 **Spring. Hogwarts, Scotland.**

Winter finally over. Can now begin foraging for food around castle grounds. Lake has a lot of fish in it, which is good if we can rig a net or something.

Ron, Hermione and I are going on an excursion outside of the walls for food, especially vegetables or other plants that we can grow in the gardens since we're trying to become self-sustaining.

We're some of the fastest of the group and work well together. The others are going to patrol the walls and make repairs. Others are combing through the castle now that there's more daylight.

* * *

 **Spring. Hogwarts, Scotland.**

We're surviving.

* * *

 **Summer. Hogwarts, Scotland.**

Is it strange that I still miss him?

* * *

 **AN:**

Flower meanings:

Daisy - Innocence

White carnation (the flowers Harry used to cover Cedric's blood) - Remembrance


End file.
